Tordu - Partie 1, Carrousel
by Speeter
Summary: Harley Quinn est enceinte. Une grossesse suscitant de nombreux intérêts et inquiétudes. La garantie d'un chaos sans fin, et il ne faut pas que cela se produise. Qu'est-ce qui fait un homme, et qu'est-ce qui fait un monstre ? (Ma première fanfiction sur le Joker, The Dark Knight)
1. Introduction

**Bonjour, bonsoir cher lecteurs ! Voici ma première fanfiction sur Batman se basant sur l'univers de The Dark Knight. Et ayant comme principal personnage le Joker. **

**L'univers de DC comic ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que l'œuvre de Christopher Nolan. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de mettre un petit commentaire pour me faire part de vos impressions, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir ! **

**Enjoy it !**

**Tordu**

– **Première partie-**

**Carrousel**

Introduction

Il devait déjà être quatre heure et demi du matin, lorsque Harley Quinn se leva mollement de son lit, tentant bien que mal de ne pas faire de geste brusque susceptible de réveiller son partenaire étendu de l'autre côté du lit, la tête enfouie dans des draps noirs comme la nuit enveloppant la ville de Gotham. Mais elle atteignit rapidement la salle de bain située à quelque mètres d'elle, et sans prendre la peine de fermer la porte, ni même d'allumer la lumière, Harley tomba à genoux face à la cuvette, s'appuya dessus et vomi bruyamment sans retenue. Elle toussa et souffla quand ce fut finalement terminé, mais ne se redressa pas de suite, le regard vide et le front en sueur. Cela faisait peut ètre deux semaines qu'elle avait de courts moment où elle sentait comme des hauts le cœur et une fatigue de plus en plus pesante. Elle ne s'étonna pas cette nuit de ce qu'il venait de se passer. A force de passer ses nuits dans les rues froides de la ville, quelle jeune femme aurait pu se vanter d'être toujours sur pied quelles que soit les circonstances ?

Elle se redressa enfin et se positionna devant le miroir cloué au mur au-dessus du lavabo. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se passa de l'eau sur le visage en frottant vigoureusement de ses deux mains. Elle jeta un œil sur son reflet. Elle semblait avoir pris dix ans cette nuit. Ses grands yeux bleus d'habitude si vifs, si pétillant semblaient éteints, et sa peau était pale de telle sorte qu'on aurait pu la prendre pour un cadavre, et ses longs cheveux blonds lui collant au front, elle passa machinalement sa main dedans, toujours en s'observant. Elle remarqua qu'il lui restait quelques traces de maquillage sur le visage. Des traces noires, puis rouges, et ce blanc s'étendant jusqu'au cou, ce qui accentuait cette impression de maladie sur sa figure. Elle frotta cette fois-ci son visage avec un gant, puis sorti de la salle de bain et traversa la pièce pour atteindre de nouveau son lit dans la pénombre. Elle pria pour retrouver rapidement le sommeil, il était si rare qu'elle puisse s'offrir une nuit complète, particulièrement quand celle-ci était avec son compagnon, toujours de dos allongé à côté d'elle. Elle soupira et ne tarda pas à s'en aller lentement au pays des songes.

Mais le Joker, lui, ne dormait pas. Depuis longtemps déjà. Il l'avait ainsi senti s'agité durant la nuit, senti son corps se réchauffer anormalement contre le sien tandis qu'elle se blottissait contre lui comme à son habitude, enfin il l'avait subitement entendu se rendre dans la pièce d'à côté et expulser un liquide acide et puant de sa gorge, puis boire de l'eau et se laver la figure pour finir par revenir de nouveau. Il se tenait allongé sur le côté face à la petite fenêtre poussiéreuse qui donnait vue sur les lumières de la ville depuis le dixième étage du building ou il avait trouvé refuge avec une partie de ses hommes et Harley. Un étage entier à leur disposition, il était devenu un vrai quartier général bien que le Joker n'a jamais eu cette intention. Il fixait ainsi l'extérieur, pensant à tout et pourtant à rien, c'était le cas de le dire. Lui-même parfois ne s'y retrouvait plus dans le labyrinthe que formaient ses pensées. Mais à quoi bon réfléchir au lendemain pour le Joker ? Pourquoi prévoir des choses et gâcher les surprises qu'un nouveau jour peut nous apporter ? Les gens ne comprennent rien, même Harley, non pour ça, elle ne comprenait pas plus que chaque être humain. Il se retourna légèrement vers elle quand il sentit son genou heurter le bas de son dos. Son expression ne changea pas, il était à présent occupé à observer celle de la femme à ses côtés, sa création. Son sommeil semblait de nouveau agité. Il roula les yeux puis fini par se redresser d'un coup, les yeux toujours grands ouvert. Torse nu habillé uniquement d'un bas en vieux tissu gris, il se leva, et quitta la pièce sans jeter un regard de plus à Harley qui gardait une main posée sur le bas de son ventre qui la tiraillait, quelques faibles gémissements s'échappant de sa bouche brisant froidement le silence de la nuit.

_-Maman ? Maman… Quoi ? Tu ne me sens toujours pas là, bien enfoui en toi ? Je vais te faire encore mal alors…Tu verras, je vais te manger de l'intérieur ! J'ai hâte, vraiment, de venir dans ce monde ! Qu'est-ce que ça a l'air amusant ! Maman, je vais faire de mon mieux pour sortir très vite, promis ! Et si tu ne veux pas, tu seras puni, méchante maman ! Je vais te dévorer…Je vais te dévorer…Hihihi…Maman, maman regarde-moi…Regarde-moi !_

Harley se réveilla en un brusque sursaut, le cœur battant, haletant et bégayant elle posa une main sur sa poitrine et émit de profondes inspirations. Un cauchemar, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar… Mr.J ? Ou était-il ? Elle regardait rapidement autour d'elle et s'aperçu que quelques faibles rayons de lumière traversaient la pièce. Elle senti les larmes monter à ses yeux et poussa un soupire aigue. Elle senti un frisson la parcourir tandis qu'elle remarqua sa main toujours posée contre son ventre. Elle ravala sa salive, puis sorti du lit.

Il ne fallait pas faire attendre Mr.J.

**Et voilà la fin de l'introduction qui vous met un peu dans le bain ! Le premier chapitre sera plus long et plus complet ne vous inquiétez pas. En attendant, j'espère avoir retenu votre attention avec ceci. **


	2. Poussière

**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous ! Voilà le premier chapitre officiel de cette histoire ! J'aimerais vraiment vous remercier ceux qui ont pris la peine de mettre des commentaires, ça m'encourage ! Et pour tous ceux qui me lisent j'espère toujours pouvoir capter votre attention, et oui je m'excuse pour les quelques fautes d'orthographe qui ont pu été trouver dans le chapitre…Je suis ''sensée'' avoir un logiciel de correction automatique, j'espère néanmoins que ça ne vous empêche pas de lire tranquillement. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! **

**Tordu**

**-Première partie-**

**Carrousel**

Chapitre 1

Harley jeta un regard furtif derrière son épaule, s'assurant que personne ne l'avait suivi. Elle s'avança dans la ruelle sombre, que faiblement éclairée par les faibles lumières des quelques appartements donnant sur la voie. Harley releva rapidement le col de son manteau noir et se racla la gorge avant de toquer frénétiquement à la porte de ce qui semblait être l'ancienne boutique d'un fleuriste, si l'on en croyait l'aspect délabré du bâtiment ainsi que l'inscription dominant la façade, presque totalement effacée, ''Aux fleurs de Beth''. Harley sautillait nerveusement sur place tandis qu'elle attendait impatiemment que la porte s'ouvre. Elle bascula un moment sa tête pour faire face au ciel étoilé de Gotham. Les nuits si calmes étaient devenues rares à présent et bien qu'Harley Quinn ne soit pas le genre de jeune femme que l'on pouvait qualifié de sereine et posée, elle savait néanmoins apprécier la tranquillité de la nuit à certains moments. Elle ferma les yeux en sentant la brise fraiche courir sur son visage. Elle ne voulait pas faire tard, de peur que le Joker ne la dispute en rentrant. _Il ne me le dit pas, mais il déteste quand je ne suis pas près de lui…_ se dit-elle en souriant.

Un bruit sourd de serrure métallique se fit soudainement entendre, coupa le fil de ses pensées. La lourde porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement et laissa apparaitre dans son embrasure une femme. Elle était grande, de longs cheveux rouges retombants sur ses épaules lui encadrant son visage de porcelaine, elle ne portait sur elle qu'une chemise blanche, courte, et laissant apparaitre de longue jambe nues s'entrecroisant. Elle semblait à peine plus âgée que Harley. Son regard qui était plus perçant, ou l'on semblait y voir un soupçon de maturité, fixait la jeune femme lui faisant face. Elle sourit :

-Tss…Tiens, tiens, mais c'est mon petit Arlequin qui vient me voir !

-Hihi, salut Red* ! Lança joyeusement le ''petit Arlequin'' en franchissant la porte, se dirigeant joyeusement dans le foyer de son amie.

Poison Ivy referma la porte en regardant Harley s'asseoir tranquillement sur le canapé positionné au fond de la pièce principale donnant directement vue sur la porte. Elle proposa un thé à son amie et se dirigea vers la cuisine située à droite du salon. Comme Harley avait l'habitude de lui faire remarquer, son appartement sentait ''_comme dans la forêt''_, un doux mélange de terre, d'humidité et de fleurs. De nombreuses plantes de toutes formes, de toutes espèces et de toutes couleurs étaient disposées un peu partout chez elle. Harley se décala légèrement sur le côté en remarquant que la plante carnivore posée à sa gauche remuait doucement, c'était comme si ses mâchoires allait se refermer sur elle.

-Ne t'en fait pas, depuis le temps je suis sure qu'elle t'a adopté ! Dit Ivy en revenant de la cuisine en souriant. Elle tendit une tasse de thé vert à Harley et s'assit à côté d'elle en caressant la tige de sa plante du bout du doigt. -Alors ? Que me vaut ta visite ? Je me doutais bien que je te manquais…

-Mr.J et moi sommes très occupés en ce moment tu sais ! Et je pense qu'il s'ennuie un peu parfois, à cause du Batman…Depuis qu'il est considéré comme un tueur à Gotham, Mr.J ne trouve parfois plus d'intérêt à s'amuser avec…

-Ca va déjà faire cinq ans Harley que…

-Oui ! Cinq années que Mr.J et moi nous nous connaissons…Soupira Harley en regardant vers le plafond, les yeux humides d'émotion. Cinq ans que Batman était devenue de chevalier noir de cette ville, celui qui avait corrompu Harvey Dent, celui qui avait tué les policiers…Le vrai monstre. Et cinq années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis que son regard avait croisé celui du prince du crime, là-bas, dans cette cellule froide et puante. A l'époque, elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une petite psychiatre dont personne ne se souciait, cherchant à se faire une place dans le monde des adultes qu'elle trouvait au départ si cruel. Elle aurait aimé rester enfant et insouciante pour toujours, mais elle devait ''rentrer dans le moule'' comme tous les autres. Mais Mr.J lui, il n'était pas d'accord, et il lui répétait en lui caressant les cheveux qu'elle était unique, qu'elle ne devait pas se laisser guider par les normes de la société. Alors elle s'est enfuie avec lui.

Soudain, Harley se crispa et posa sa main libre sur son ventre en gémissant un peu. Encore ce tiraillement dans le bas du ventre.

-Tu as mal Harl' ? S'inquiéta Ivy.

-Hm…Ça dure depuis seulement quelques jours, comme si j'allais avoir mes règles en fait, mais pourtant rien ne vient. J'ai dut manger quelque chose, ou la fatigue…

-Tu n'as pas tes règles mais tu en as les symptômes ? Demanda la rouquine en haussant un sourcil. Il t'a encore frappé je parie !

-Non Red, non !...Mentit Harley. De toute manière, ça ne ressemblait à aucune des douleurs précédent une dispute.

-Tes règles arriveront sans doute dans quelques jours…

-Oh ça, ça fait longtemps qu'elles vont et viennent sans que je puisse le calculer. Tu vois, ma contraception me dérègle complètement, ça arrive avec certaines, haha !

Ivy eut un léger sursaut, elle fixa Harley d'un air à la fois surpris et inquiet. Elle raval sa salive puis enchaina : -Tu…Tu ne l'as jamais oublié n'est-ce pas ?

-…Je…Je ne crois pas…Je…

-Harley ! Tu es fatiguée, tu as mal dans le bas du ventre, c'est grave !

La blonde se sentit pâlir. Elle essaya désespérément de se rappeler un détail, juste un seul. Avait-elle oublié sa pilule, ne serait-ce qu'une fois ? Personne n'aurait pu dire qu'elle tenait un rythme de vie régulier, mais depuis des années c'était comme ça, et jamais elle n'avait alors sentit un tel doute naitre en elle. Puis elle se souvint également de ce cauchemar qui avait hanté sa nuit, cette petite voix, ces menaces, cette fièvre. Frissonnante, elle releva la tête vers son amie, les yeux humides :

-Oh, Red…Red, j'ai peur maintenant ! Je n'avais jamais vraiment pensé à ça avant tu sais…

-C'est bon, tais toi. Coupa froidement Ivy. On va faire le nécessaire. Tu vas rester là, je vais aller à la pharmacie la plus proche encore ouverte.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte en enfilant une veste.

-Mais pourquoi je ne peux pas…

-Tu tiens sincèrement à te faire remarquer ?

-…

Elle ferma la porte et disparu dans la brume. Elle sentait son cœur battre à une vitesse anormale, comme si elle courait pour fuir quelque chose, quelque chose qui lui faisait peur. Rien que l'idée d'une descendance pour le Joker la faisait frémir. Et pourquoi Harley ? Cette petite idiote qui ne tenait qu'à ce faire aimer de ce monstre, sociopathe, manipulateur, aucunement sincère, contrairement à elle. ELLE était la seule à prendre soin de sa Harley.

Elle rentra dans la pharmacie de garde, ne pris pas le temps de saluer la pharmacienne et lui déposa le test le plus fiable possible sur son bureau.

-Mieux vaut le faire le matin pour que…

-Je sais. Dépêchez-vous.

Offusqué, la vieille femme lui annonça le prix, déposa l'argent dans sa caisse, et à peine eut elle relevé la tête pour lui rendre la monnaie que Poison Ivy avait disparue. Elle marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'à son appartement. A l'intérieur, Harley n'avait pas bougé du canapé, entortillant une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts et se rongeant l'ongle du pouce nerveusement. Elle observa que les plantes semblaient plus agitées et remuaient doucement, comme si elles avaient senti l'agitation d'Ivy quelques minutes plus tôt. La rouquine revint à ce moment-là. Elle se tourna vers Harley et lui tendit le test.

-Vas-y, dit-elle, son regard s'était adouci, ce qui rassura la jeune femme qui se leva lentement et s'empara du test avant de se diriger vers les toilettes.

Toujours assise, elle attendit qu'une réponse s'affiche, bougeant frénétiquement sa jambe droite, les yeux rivés sur l'objet. Qu'allait-il se passer s'il s'avérait positif ? Oui, Harley avait toujours rêvé de rencontrer l'Homme de sa vie, s'engager à la vie à la mort avec lui, puis fonder une famille. En rencontrant le Joker, une partie de ce schéma avait été oublié, sans regret. Elle ne se voyait alors plus obligatoirement se marier pour prouver son amour et sa fidélité. Tout cela ne servait à rien finalement, encore une règle stupide encrée dans les mentalités. Quant aux enfants…Oui, parfois elle se demandait ce que leur vie pourrait être avec au moins un enfant. Mais pourtant, elle se disait que ce monde n'était pas fait pour élever un gamin. Et le travail ? Et pour s'en occuper ? Non, à chaque fois elle se disait que ça n'aurait aucune utilité, qu'à deux ils étaient mieux, plus fort, plus passionnés. Elle voulait qu'ils soient les seuls à voir ce monde sombrer, deux amants entrain de voir ce monde…Bruler.

Puis le résultat.

Ivy entendit Harley revenir dans la pièce d'un pas lent. Elle se leva pour lui faire face, se mordant un peu la langue pour contenir son impatience. Harley passa une main dans ses longs cheveux blonds et les plaça du côté de son épaule gauche tout en déglutissant. Elle releva la tête :

-Enceinte, 8.5 semaines, c'est marqué…

-Merde. Merde, merde… ! Soupira Ivy en regardant au plafond. Elle redéposa son regard sur son amie, qui elle gardait une expression totalement neutre, les yeux dans le vide. Elle s'approcha d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, l'obligeant à croiser son regard. –Ca va aller. Je suis là, ne t'en fait pas, on ira voir un médecin, tu iras sous une fausse identité et on pourra te faire avorter, il reste au moins 3 semaines pour que…

-Red…

-Oui chérie ?

-Je…Ne pense pas que je vais avorter…

Ivy la lâcha et recula d'un pas :

-Pardon ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas d'enfant ! Qui me répétait sans cesse qu'elle garderait sa ligne parfaite jusqu'à la fin ? Ha ! Là, tu peux y dire adieu ! T'en voulais pas de ce gosse ! De ce petit monstre…Mais non, en fait, ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une graine là, qui flotte juste. Tu peux l'enlever !

-Pourquoi tu es contre moi ?! Non je n'avais pas prévu ca…Je…Je voulais rester avec Mr.J pour toujours, lui et moi…Mais quand j'ai vu que c'était positif, j'ai senti quelque chose naitre en moi, dans mon âme je veux dire…Tu sais, cette sensation qu'on a quand on trouve l'homme de sa vie, et qu'on se dit _Ca y est, c'est lui…C'est évident…_ et bien là, c'est pareil ! Il est là, j'ai un bébé en moi, le mien et celui de Mr.J ! Ce n'est pas grave si nous sommes trois après tout, puisqu'il sera le fruit de notre amour, avec notre sang, notre chair…Une famille !

Ivy sentit la nausée lui monter à la gorge en entendant ces paroles. C'était sans doute la chose la plus abjecte qu'elle avait pu imaginer, et elle se réalisait. Un enfant du Joker. La chose la plus folle à imaginer ! Un homme qui ne peut ressentir ni d'amour, ni de compassion allait avoir un…enfant ? Rien que le fait d'y penser était difficile. Elle jeta un rapide regard sur le ventre d'Harley qui était encore bien plat, donnant l'impression que rien ne vivait dedans, que tout allait bien…Que tout était normal…Oui, l'ancienne psychiatre pervertie par le Joker et qui avait pris gout à l'anarchie, oui c'était normal pour elle. C'était ainsi depuis des années. Pourquoi changer avec un enfant qui lui sera sans doute encore pire que son père ? Elever dans le chaos le plus total, sans jamais distinguer le bien du mal.

-Tu vas m'abandonner Red ? Demanda Harley en se rapprochant. -Tu ne peux pas…Tu es ma seule véritable amie, je t'aime tu sais…Je vais avoir besoin de toi.

L'interpellée la regarda de nouveau et baissa la tête d'un air triste cette fois-ci. Elle détestait quand elle la prenait par les sentiments, et Dieu sait qu'elle savait s'y prendre…Elle croisa de nouveau ses grands yeux bleus légèrement rougis par les larmes qui s'y étaient logées entre-temps.

-Non, je ne t'abandonnerai pas…

-Aah ! Lança joyeusement Harley en la prenant dans ses bras. –Tu vas voir Red, tout ira bien j'en suis sûre ! Je n'ai plus autant peur qu'avant maintenant, et c'est aussi grâce à toi ! Merci, merci !

Elle sautilla joyeusement sur place tant elle était heureuse de voir que son amie ''acceptait'' la venue d'un enfant dans sa vie. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle s'imaginait. Harley était comme ça, depuis qu'elle était enfant, chaque émotion était une véritable fête. Elle aimait les ressentir au plus profond d'elle, de la manière la plus forte possible. Cela rendait la vie tellement plus amusante en vivant pleinement les moments présents. Même quand elle prenait en main son bazooka et qu'elle créait un véritable feu d'artifice de feu et de chair en explosant des voitures dans la rue sous le regard admiratif du Joker ! En fait, tout était si amusant dans la vie une fois qu'on était capable de la voir sous un autre angle…Elle apprendrait ca à son enfant plus tard ! Un garçon ? Une fille ? Mr.J préfèrerait sans doute un garçon…Mais on lui avait toujours dit que les pères étaient plus proches de leurs filles… Put importe ! Elle devait renter à ''la planque'' pour l'annoncer au Joker. Elle remit son long manteau sur ses épaules, et quitta joyeusement l'appartement de Poison Ivy qui la regarda tristement s'éloigner. Elle posa son regard sur sa plante carnivore :

-Tu vois, comme les humains peuvent être fous ?

**Voili voilou ! Hé non, l'apparition du Joker sera pour le prochain chapitre ! J'aurai aimé réunir ce chapitre et le prochain en une seule fois, mais je préfère faire des chapitre ni trop court ni trop long, car je sais que pour moi par exemple, ça ne me donne pas toujours envie de bien prendre l temps de lire… J'espère vraiment qu'il n'y a cette fois-ci pas trop de fautes d'orthographes ou syntaxe…Si c'est le cas, je vous promets que je soignerai plus l'écriture de mes chapitre à l'avenir. Je voulais vous remercier encore pour vos commentaires, ils me font vraiment plaisir ! Je vais essayer de ne pas trop tarder pour le prochain chapitre ! **


	3. Grande nouvelle

**Bonjour à tous ! Après quelques semaines je publie enfin ce second chapitre qui marque le début de l'action ! Mais ça je vous laisse le découvrir… **

**Sachez que tous vos commentaires m'ont fait vraiment plaisir ! Et heureuse de voir le nombre de fan francophones ! J'ai même hésité à écrire cette histoire en anglais pour un publique plus large, mais je préfère écrire pour mon propre plaisir…Et je mieux vaut ne pas tenter l'anglais en voyant que je peux encore faire de petites fautes en français ! **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**Tordu**

**-Première partie-**

**Carrousel **

Chapitre 2

Arrivée devant la porte, Harley se senti soudainement pâlir. Un frisson la fit brièvement trembler et elle senti sa gorge se serrer. Et s'il réagissait mal ? Il n'était obnubilé que par le Batman, et ce depuis toujours. Mais petit à petit, il s'était retiré de son rôle de protecteur à Gotham, jusqu'à disparaitre. Elle n'avait eu que de rares échanges avec lui, n'étant apparu que peu de fois au cours des dernières années. Et elle sentait que le Joker changeait de plus en plus, sans doute parce que la chauve-souris n'était plus là pour l'amuser. Elle redressa la tête, passa des mèches de ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles et lentement, elle poussa la lourde porte et pénétra dans une pièce sombre et poussiéreuse, sans aucune fenêtre sur le monde extérieur. Les murs étaient recouvert de brochures, d'article de journaux ou apparaissait le Batman, ou encore les dernières folies du Joker, meurtres, braquages, évasions. Un bureau au fond de la pièce était éclairé par la faible lumière d'une petite lampe, le Joker se tenait assis devant, penché sur des feuilles, semblant lire ou griffonner des choses dessus.

-Hum…Puddin' ? Demanda la jeune femme en s'approchant doucement.

-Va-t'en. Je suis occupé.

Harley baissa la tête. Apparemment ce n'était pas le moment de déranger le prince du crime. Il demeurait silencieux, ses longs cheveux d'un vert crasseux lui cachant le visage. Elle sourit et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, posant sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

-Mais…C'est très important tu sais…

Le Joker soupira mais ne détourna pas le regard pour autant. Une vague odeur de jasmin et de rose l'enivra, il ferma un instant les yeux puis repris sa concentration sur son brouillon.

-Tu sais, c'est une grande nouvelle que je dois te dire…Je sais que au début, tu risques de ne pas me comprendre, mais je sais que ça te rendra heureux au final ! Tu verras, ça changera notre vie ! Je…

-C'est inutile…Coupa le Joker.

-Euh…Mais si…Ecoute moi Puddin'…

D'un bon, le Joker se leva et la plaqua violement au mur, le regard dément, les dents serrées et le souffle haletant de rage. Il lui saisit les bras et les serra si fort qu'elle crut un instant ne plus les sentir. Elle poussa un cri de stupeur et croisa enfin son regard. Les épais cercles noirs entourant ses yeux les rendaient encore plus menaçant. Elle ravala sa salive, arrivant à peine à prononcer quelques mots, elle se sentait comme une petite bestiole sans défense prise au piège par un prédateur. Le Joker saisi ses feuilles et les lui colla au visage :

-Une grande nouvelle, hm ? Qui NOUS rendra heureux ? Petite idiote ! Mais ouvre les yeux ! Tu sais ce qui me ferait plaisir, petite Harley… ? Que tu rendes utile, que tu me serves à quelque chose pour une fois dans ta misérable vie ! Tu crois que ta bonne nouvelle _le _fera réapparaitre, hm ? Il jeta les feuilles qui s'éparpillèrent dans la pièce.

Harley senti les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il n'était pas rare qu'elle se dispute avec Mr.J, et pourtant, elle n'arrivait jamais à faire abstraction à ses crises de colères, devenant de plus en plus régulières.

-Mr...Mr.J…Pleurnicha-t-elle.

-Mr.J ! Mr.J ! Se moqua son interlocuteur en prenant une voix qui se voulait efféminée. Il finit par relâcher sa prise et recula un peu. Ce qui était sans doute le plus effrayant chez le Joker, c'étaient ses soudaines sautes d'humeur. C'est comme si ce n'était pas la même personne lorsque cela se produisait, et Harley craignait ces moments plus que tout. Elle fixa le sol de son regard humide, espérant qu'il se calme.

-Regarde-moi.

Harley redressa la tête, reniflant légèrement et tenta de laisser échapper un mot de sa bouche, mais rien ne vint. Immédiatement, elle posa sa tête contre son torse et s'agrippant à sa veste en lui murmurant qu'elle était désolée, qu'elle ne souhaitait pas lui porter préjudice, qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour lui rendre enfin son sourire, celui avec lequel elle l'avait connu. Le Joker ne dit rien, son expression n'ayant pas changé d'un poil. Il arqua un sourcil et afficha un demi-sourire en tapotant sa tête, satisfait de la voir une fois de plus soumise à lui. Quel bien être cela pouvait lui apporter. Il n'avait qu'à hausser la voix, ou même la regarder, c'était tel un marionnettiste avec son pantin. Il sourit de plus belle en se disant que cette femme avait été sa psychiatre. Celle qui était sensée comprendre sa ''folie'' comme elle l'appelait, celle qui devait rentrer dans sa tête et le convaincre que tout ce qu'il avait entrepris n'était pas de l'ordre de la normalité…Mais au final, il lui avait bien prouvé que la normalité n'existait pas, et que ce n'était qu'une invention, comme la loi, la morale. Elle était sa création. Sa plus belle création. C'en était affreusement amusant…

Il respira une nouvelle fois son parfum, plus longtemps, se concentrant sur la douce odeur qui émanait de son cou. Il lécha lentement sa lèvre inferieur :

-Alors, poussin ? Quelle était cette ''grande nouvelle'' ?

-Je suis…Bégaya Harley, bien que rassurée par le calme de sa voix. Elle se blotti un peu plus contre lui. –Je suis enceinte…

-Pardon… ?

-Je suis enceinte, Puddin'…Répéta-t-elle en relevant la tête pour observer sa réaction.

Pendant quelques secondes, le Joker ne réagit pas. La jeune femme tenta de savoir s'il s'agissait là de stupeur, colère, ou même peut-être de joie. Elle senti de nouveau ses bras se faire peu è peu compresser par ses mains, ses longs ongles jaunis s'enfonçant dans sa chair. Le prince du crime baissa les yeux vers elle avec un regard qu'elle lui connaissait bien. Elle frissonna en le voyant rentrer une main dans sa poche.

-Tss…Harley, Harley…Petite Harley…Dit-il en fouillant dedans.

Le sang de sa compagne ne fit qu'un tour. Elle se voyait déjà mutilé, ou pire ! Elle n'aurait jamais dut...Elle savait qu'il ne serait pas près, qu'il avait d'autres problèmes…Et elle en rajoutait… Elle ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un cri en le voyant brusquement sortir la main de sa poche. Elle se recroquevilla contre le mur. Mais rien ne se passa. Haletante, elle ouvrit les yeux. Le Joker se tenait toujours en face d'elle, un mouchoir à la main, le sourire moqueur.

-Hé bien quoi ? Tu n'as tout de même pas cru que je j'allais frapper la mère de mon enfant ? Dit-il en l'attirant contre lui, lui essuyant la joue avec un mouchoir se voulant blanc mais rempli de tache sombre ressemblant à du sang séché…Malgré tout, elle fondit en larmes et enroula ses bras autour de son cou, se collant un peu plus à lui. Il se retint d'exploser de rire face à la situation. – Enfin Harl' ! C'est merveilleux, tu n'es pas heureuse ? Tu avais raison…C'est une grande nouvelle. Nous allons former une famille, à trois ! Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

-Je…J'ai eu tellement peur que tu ne sois pas heureux ! Je n'ai pas fait exprès, je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé…Je…

-Tatata ! On se calme ! Le stresse est mauvais pour toi maintenant. Haha ! Je sais que je suis un peu excessif parfois, mais je suis juste quelqu'un de très émotif…Lança-t-il en riant de plus belle. –Mais c'est qu'il faut l'annoncer maintenant !

-Oh oui ! Je veux que toute la ville soit au courant ! Et si l'on prenait la place du présentateur du Gotham news ? Juste pour ce soir ? Que toute la population le sache au même moment… Demanda malicieusement Harley en s'accrochant de plus belle à ses épaules.

-Quelle bonne idée ! Va vite te préparer, sèches tes larmes, je veux que tu sois la plus belle pour notre annonce de naissance…

Elle sautilla jusqu'à la porte donnant sur le couloir, mais revint rapidement en s'agrippant de nouveau à son Mr.J, plus passionnément cette fois, enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il posa ses mains dans son dos pour la soutenir contre lui, elle l'embrassa avec à la fois tendresse et vigueur, ne cachant pas sa joie et son soulagement. Elle pressa un peu plus ses lèvres contre les siennes, les mordillant légèrement il répondit à son baisé, resserrant son étreinte. Elle posa son front contre le sien et sourit, puis reparti aussi vite qu'elle était apparu :

-Maintenant, tout ira mieux Mr.J ! Cria-t-elle en disparaissant dans le sombre couloir.

-Oh ça oui petit cœur, à présent tout ira mieux…Murmura-t-il pour lui-même, son rictus s'élargissant de plus en plus sur son visage meurtri.

Il se tourna vers les murs où étaient affiché des centaines de prospectus sur le Batman. Il les regarda un long moment, observant chaque détails des photos, des articles, les dates de ses dernières apparitions. Il commença à rire doucement en les voyant, puis son rire devint plus fort, plus terrifiant, jusqu'à en être hystérique. Le Joker rejeta la tête en arrière, en ayant presque les larmes aux yeux il tapa violemment son bureau avec le poing en riant de plus belle, ses cicatrices semblant s'arracher tant les muscles de sa bouche étaient tendu à mesure que son rire résonnait dans la pièce, et dans l'immeuble entier, comme un chien déchainé hurlant dans la nuit. Son visage à demi-éclairé par la faible lumière de la pièce rendait son expression inhumaine. Son sourire peinturluré semblant être encré dans sa peau. Des deux mains, il arracha un maximum d'articles affichés au mur, les déchirant parfois avec les dents. Respirant bruyamment, ses mèches vertes lui collant au front il regarda une dernière image de l'homme chauve-souris :

-Maintenant, on va pouvoir recommencer à jouer…

**Tintintin ! Pas trop déçu de la réaction du Joker ? C'est vrai, parfois je me prends trop la tête pour tenter de faire des descriptions correctes, mais j'espère que vous appréciez l'histoire. Je ne suis pour ma part pas trop déçu de ce chapitre, peut-être un peu court à mon gout… Je pense que vous devez commencer à vous faire votre interprétation de l'histoire…Je m'excuse d'avoir mis plus de temps à publier ce chapitre, mais j'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment avec les examens et les préparatifs des grandes vacances. Je tenterai de moins trainer la prochaine fois ! Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à poster un petit commentaire pour que je puisse améliorer le plus de choses à l'avenir ! **


End file.
